


Тирания цвета

by Ordalia



Category: Tyranny (Video Game), Тургор | The Void
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalia/pseuds/Ordalia
Summary: Внезапный сборник кроссоверов по Тирании и Тургору. Архонты – Сестры, Кайрос – Брат, Вершительница – Гость.  Попытка рассмотреть характеры Архонтов через цвета.
Relationships: Fatebinder/Sirin (Tyranny)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Сирин, Архонт Песни. Золото и Серебро.

Сирин чудесная, нежная, добрая и совершенно волшебная. Она — трепетная голубка с крошечным золотым сердечком, она — певчая пташка с серебряным голосом, которая сама до конца не понимает какая же она замечательная. Серебро дарит ей чудесные сны о том, что совсем скоро должен появиться кто-то, кому она сможет поверить свои мысли, загадочный гость, что спасет, примет и полюбит. Золото дарит утешение и сил дождаться этого мига. 

Каирн, Архонт Камня. Серебро и Сирень.

Изумрудом горят глаза Архонта Камня, сиренью светятся драгоценные камни. Цвет пошутил над ним, Серебро подарило ему чудесную мечту, а Сирень помогла медленно свести с ума. 

Грейвен Аше, Архонт Войны. Лазурь и Изумруд

Мерно покачивается Лазурь и Изумруд в животе Архонта Войны. Он молится Зелени, и она дает ему сосредоточенность и ясность ума даже во время ожесточенных битв. Он молится Лазури, чтобы она дала ему силу принять и выдержать страдания всех своих бойцов.

Голоса Нерата, Архонт Тайн. Сирень и Пурпур.

Это безумие, дикое, адское, нечеловеческое, инфернальное. Безумие на грани с гениальностью. Тайна, которая окажется настолько омерзительной, что внушает ужас. 

Тунон, Архонт правосудия. Изумруд и Пурпур

Тунону невероятными усилиями удалось примирить два враждебных цвета. У Архонта правосудия две маски: Изумрудная маска терпения и Пурпурная маска решимости. Ходят слухи, что у него была и третья маска, но поверить в них невероятно сложно. Была ли эта маска раскрашена иным цветом или же была сочетанием несочетаемого неизвестно.

Бледен Марк, Архонт Теней. Пурпур и Янтарь

Его глаза мерцают Янтарем во тьме, лицо покрыто пурпурной краской, темно алым застывает кровь на кинжалах. Янтарь и Пурпур — опасное сочетание. Марк любит силу и власть, это единственное что теперь может доставить ему удовольствие. Все тише шепчет Янтарь, все громче кричит Пурпур и тянет в Пепельную глушь.

А Кайрос терпеливо ждет в какие же цвета окрасятся Ярусы. Вознесся новый Архонт


	2. Сирин

У её Вершительницы глаза – не звериный дикий янтарь, как у Марка, а теплое золото. И ничего, что она всегда молчит, разговорчивости Сирин хватит на двоих с лихвой, был бы цвет. А цвета так много, что мысль о том, что возможно его лишиться невыносима. За всю свою несчастную жизнь Сирин впервые чувствует себя такой сильной и счастливой, а её сердца бьются так быстро, наполненные подаренным, не выпрошенным Золотом и Серебром, что хочется петь о любви и о свободе так громко, чтобы сама Кайрос услышала.

Её Вершительница бывает так очаровательно невнимательна, что цвет порой испаряется, и Сирин слизывает его с пальцев, с шеи, с щек. Смерть-из-тени завистливо скалится, но сжимается от одного взгляда певчей птички. У Архонта Песни сердца наполнены почти до предела, но отдать хоть каплю ЕЁ цвета для Сирин невыносимо.

Сирин болезненно разрывает, она натягивается как струна, не из-за цвета, а от переполняющей её любви. Ведь подарок её Вершительницы – Шпиль Авроры, весь из Золота.

– Ну посмотри же на меня, я ведь такая красивая! Дотронься, ну же смелей, я не бестелесный дух. Наши души стареют так быстро, хватай меня пока можешь. Я не убегаю и не играю с тобой более. Вот она я, я уже подарила тебе одно сердца, а подарила бы их все и подарила бы себя. Только протяни руки и возьми. Ну же!

Но Вершительница лишь недоуменно смотрит на Сестру, она умеет только отдавать.


End file.
